At the Beginning
by TJA1989
Summary: song fic of my favorite song, at the beginning, about Rose and Scorpius, really sweet and just wanted to take a brake from my other fic thats going on. enjoy


**Hey so I took a break from my other fanfic, Plans Gone Wrong, plus I was cleaning my room, and heard my favorite song and thought of a new beginning. So here is my song fic. At the Beginning!**

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor this song, it's just one of my favs.**

**At the Beginning**

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

"Rosie, beat him at everything. Thank Merlin you got your mother's brains." Said a fire red haired middle aged man, Ron Weasly.

"Honestly Ronald! They haven't even gotten on the train yet!" yelled a bush curly haired woman by the name of Hermione Granger Weasly.

"Okay! Just don't get to friendly then okay?" asked Ron,

"Dad! You know what its time for a change, the war has been over for nineteen years!" screamed the eleven year old rose Weasly, who unfortunately also inherited her mother's curly hair but a deep read and more tamer, she also inherited her father's hotheadedness and freckles. "You know Uncle Harry did say that Mr. Malfoy has changed, so I'm sure that his son is just fine."

"Yeah Ron," said a dark haired man wearing glasses said as he came up with his eleven year old son, a carbon copy of his father. But if you looked closely you could see the famous lightning bolt scar on Harry Potter's forehead. "Draco has changed, and I have met his son, Scorpius is a fine young man."

"I think that it could be the start of a new beginning dad," said Rose.

"Fine, you are my daughter, and just like me, I can't tell you what to do, so let's go meet him, Al you want to come with?" asked Ron to his nephew, Albus Potter.

"Sure Uncle Ron," with that the trio started to walk toward the blond Mr. Malfoy and his family.

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

"Draco, Astoria, good to see you again." Said Ron as he held out his hand in a friendly greeting.

"Ron, thank you, good to see you too," said Draco with a sigh of relief. "This is my son, Scorpius; son, this is Ron Weasly,"

"Hello Scorpius, this is my daughter, Rose, and my nephew, Ginny and Harry's second son, Albus." Said Ron.

"HI, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, Scorpius," said Rose and Albus. "Scorpius, would you like to sit with Al and me on the train?"

Scorpius looked up to his father asking permission and with a nod from Draco, Scorpius said, "Yeah, sounds like fun,"

After that the children ran off onto the train while Hermione talked with Astoria, Ron turned to Draco and said, "this might be the start of something new."

"Yeah maybe they won't make the same mistakes we did." Replied Draco.

Later after the train started to pull away, the trio found a compartment to sit in, "I wonder what house we will be put in." said Al as he sat across from his cousin and new friend.

"I don't know, more than likely for you and me Al it will be Gryffindor. What about you Scorp?" asked Rose as she turned in her seat to look at him.

"Me? I'd take anything other than Slytherin. My family has had enough bad and I want to be different." Started Scorp, "But I'll probably be put in it anyway."

"Not if you ask not to be." Said Al, and at the twin looks of confusion on his friends' faces he continued. "Dad told me that he asked not to be put in Slytherin and the hat took his request into consideration."

"So if I ask I won't be put in that house." Said Scorp as he took Rose's hand in happiness.

"But I don't think you have that problem anyway, you showed great courage to become a friend to your father's old school enemies." Giggled Rose. "That shows you have a true Gryffindor's heart."

Sometime later, after the train ride and the boats, the new students were standing in front of the hat waiting to be sorted into their house. Rose stood between Al and Scorp, holding one of each of their hands.

"Potter, Albus" called Professor Longbottom, a family friend of the Potter/Weasly family. He placed the hat on Al's head and soon after, the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Al grinned at his friends and gave them thumbs up, then ran to the table.

After a few more kids, "Malfoy, Scorpius."

Before Scorp could move Rose grabbed him and said, "Don't forget ask, just ask, and don't lose hope. I'm here for you, remember, this is the beginning."

Scorp went up and as the hat started talking about Slytherin, Scorp said, "Please not Slytherin, I was to change and have a new beginning."

"_Is that so, well then that shows courage, which is something your father had not of, so then_ Gryffindor!"

The hall went silent, until Rose and Al screamed and clapped as Scorp ran to the Gryffindor table.

"Weasly, Rose"

"_well you are the reason young Malfoy want to change, well I can't separate you two now can I? _Gryffindor!"

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

5th year,

"Scorp, I'm sorry, I know you mum was special to you, and that you were excited about being a brother." Said a distraught Rose, who since the first day has been by Scorp's side.

"Rosie, I just can't believe that she died," said a crying Scorp sitting beside his best friend, Al too was their best friend but right now he needed Rose the most.

"Scorp you know I'm here, weather the world stops or not, I'm here." She said as she pulled him into her arms, "I love you, Scorp."

"I love you too, Rose, will you be there for the funeral?" he asked.

"Yes and every day after," she said as she too started to cry, "Just think, this is her new beginning, one where she and your sister can watch you fall in love and see your new beginning."

"Rose you know I'm not going to fall for another girl," said Scorp as he pulled away from her. "Plus she has seen me fall in love already."

"Really with who?" asked a teary Rose not just from losing a special lady herself, she really did love Mrs. Malfoy, but the possibility of Scorp loving someone else.

"You haven't figured it out?"

_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

7th year.

"Rose we only have two weeks left." Said Scorp as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking that most of my dreams had come true." Said Rose as she laid her head back on Scorp's chest, he still was her best friend but that is all they have ever been, and still thinking about that girl that he confessed he fell for in the 5th year still bothered her.

"Really? And what dreams are those?"

"One becoming Head Girl." She laughed, "And making friends other than my crazy family."

"Well isn't that the truth, my dreams came true so far too; Head boy, getting my father to be proud of me and…" he stopped and turned Rose around to face him. "Falling in love."

"Yeah, with some girl who is not good enough for you, when are you going to introduce me to her?" asked Rose with a fake smile.

"Huh? You still haven't figured it out?" asked a surprised Scorp.

"Um no, I haven't seen you with anyone other than Al… oh no don't tell me…"

"What! No! Rose really sometimes you can be so dense, if you don't figure it out by graduation, I'll tell you."

Graduation:

"Scorp mate, it's been seven years, she doesn't get it, tell her." Said Al as he and Scorp finished packing their dorm room.

"I am, Merlin! I've told her enough times that I love her but she doesn't listen." Said Scorp as he closed his trunk.

"If you want that beginning you need to tell her, plus, I'm getting tired of dodging her questions, so tell Rose."

"Tell me what?" asked Rose as she walked in, "Oh, Al, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are here."

"Thanks Rosie, tell her Scorp or I will."

After Al left Rose turned to Scorp, "What was all that about?"

"Umm, well Rose."

"Let me guess, your finally going to tell me who it is you fell for?"

"Yeah, here it goes, Rose I fell for a girl who's name is a flower."

"You fell for my cousin?"

"No, Rose. Not Lily, you!"

"What?" asked Rose as Scorp grabbed her and kissed her for the first time.

"You."

_Knew there was somebody, somewhere_

_A new love in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_.

3 years later

"Rose, its time." Said Hermione as she entered Ginny's old room at the Burrow. "Scorpius is waiting."

"Okay mum did you find that song I asked for?" asked Rose as her best girlfriend, Alice Longbottom, stood up in her shimmering silver knee length flowing dress. In her hand was a silver beaded lace vail that she placed on Roses head.

"Yes I did, and you look perfect." Said Hermione, and Rose did look beautiful. A long form fitting white lace over silver satin dress, with an open back, cap sleeves and a sweet heart neckline.

"Really?" asked Rose nervously.

"Really," said a male voice from the door.

"Daddy," Rose laughed, "You're biased."

"What about me?" asked another voice.

"Yes even you Mr. Malfoy." Rose laughed even harder.

"Rose please, we have known each other for ten years. It's Draco." Said Draco as he hugged his son's best friend.

"Well are we ready?" asked Alice.

"Yes Ally, we are," said Rose. "I am ready for my beginning." She said as Hugo her brother took Hermione to go sit down and Draco too went to sit down. The music started to play magically from the many silver candles floating all around the yard. Alice started to walk down the aisle.

"Rose, if he hurts you,"

"He won't daddy," then the song that was in fact their lives started tot play. "Come on daddy."

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

_[Chorus:]_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_[Chorus]_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Knew there was somebody, somewhere_

_A new love in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_[Chorus]_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_In the end I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you..._

Once Rose and Ron made it to the end of the aisle, the pracher asked "Who gives this woman?"

"Her mother and I do" answered Ron

As the preacher started with "Dearly Beloved," Rose and Scorp looked into each other's eyes and thought, 'we are at the end of our lives but also at the beginning.'

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

80 years later,

"Rosie, do you remember that song you had playing at our wedding?" asked Scorp to his wife of eighty years, who was lying on her bed unable to move, his Rosie was on her death bed. "I love you so much, you're my other half. Without you, I can't life, so I'm going to lay down with you my best friend and stand again at the beginning with you."

And so he did, for the very last time stood at the beginning with his best friend, lover, and wife.


End file.
